herofandomcom-20200223-history
Papyrus (Papyrus)
Papyrus, originally a fisherman, is the titular protagonist of the 1998 series of the same name. He is the friend of Princess Theti, daughter of the Pharaoh, and possessor of the magic sword which was given to him. A Fisherman's son, he received this name because he was discovered in the midst of papyrus. He rescues Princess Théti and is charged by the goddess Nebu to fight the demonic forces sent by Seth, the god of chaos, and his servant, Aker. About Papyrus Papyrus was a young and simple fisherman, that is, until goddess Nebu gave him a mission: to stop Seth from destroying Egypt. He goes on different adventures each episode, and often meets different gods and supernatural creatures. In one episode, it was revealed that he was the last descendant of Tutankhamun (King Tut). He was hid in a papyrus plantation because he was of the cursed line of King Akhenaten, who replaced all the gods with a single one: Aten the sun god. In order to keep Akhenaten's cursed line a secret, King Tut had to hide Papyrus in a plantation, and then some fishermen adopted him and named him after the plants (papyrus) where he was hid. Appearance Papyrus is usually depicted as a teenaged fisherman with dark hair, a gold pectoral around his neck (which was given by the Princess as royal gratitude), two gold bangs on each forearm, a scabbard stretching from around his right shoulder to the back, and a white loincloth wrapped around his waist. Personality Famously titled as ‘the little fisherman. While Papyrus isn’t big on adventures and favors a laid-back life, he is noted for being a carefree and courageous young man. He is modest, and has a sarcastic sense of humor, but is irritable and gets upset when something goes wrong or when things don't go according to plan. Papyrus primarily focuses on his mission and is quick to remind himself that it is his duty to fight against evil agencies and to free Horus. He is mostly seen fishing, napping by the water, hanging out with his friends, or thwarting Seth’s nefarious plots. Despite his comical attitude, he falls into despondency in times involving people worth caring for. In one episode, he was deeply saddened at the fact that his reunion with the ghosts of his parents has completely been squelched, knowing that they were just illusions created by Seth. This particularly shows that the pursuit of finding his parents holds a special significance to him. However, there are times when Papyrus fails to use proper judgement and follows his own interpretation of certain matters, resulting him to say and do things without thinking even when he does not realize it. In another episode, while he showed profound interest in a woman named Mika, he refused to listen to his friends when they try to convey him about her true motive and chose to travel with her to "seek" Horus, although if he did not fully trust her. And it’s easy to see that as the series progresses, he becomes more insecure and less trusting of strangers, believing they may be agents of Seth due to his many misadventures. Trivia *He is one of the many heroes with whom they share the same name. *Papyrus is also known for his catchphrase, 'By Horus!', which is exclaimed whenever he is bewildered or annoyed. * Papyrus’s primary means of combat comes with the form of his signature weapon, the Sword of Horus. He apparently is able to conjure the weapon out of his scabbard conveniently. Gallery Category:Male Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Article stubs